Primrose
by LalaGmz
Summary: [Reto Multitemático de 5 días, del foro ¡Siéntate!] Serie de Drabbles Miroku/Sango de diversos géneros. Romance, Drama, Humor, Horror & Suspenso.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

**_[Día 1:_**_ Romance**]  
393 Palabras.**_

_"Amar no es mirarse el uno al otro; es mirar juntos en la misma dirección"._

_Antoine de Saint-Exupery_

x

Decir que Sango cada día se hacía más hermosa a los ojos de Miroku, era quedarse cortos, porque para el monje era mucho más que eso, la exterminadora ahora su esposa, era la mujer que más le importaba en el mundo y haría cualquier cosa por ella. Desde que derrotaron a Naraku, todo había estado sumamente tranquilo, demasiado incluso para el gusto de Miroku, pocos demonios habían aparecido últimamente y las labores de exterminadora de Sango cada día se hacían menos necesarias, un alivio para el pelinegro, que planeaba formar una familia, con diez o veinte hijos si era posible.

Miroku se encontraba recostado en el pasto, mirando hacia el cielo, observando cómo las nubles formaban algunas figuras y rápidamente el viento se las llevaba, estaba ansioso por saber si su esposa por fin había quedado en embarazo y le daría su primer heredero, posiblemente ese día lo confirmaría. Sango que acababa de salir, caminó hacia el monje y se sentó a su lado.

-Excelencia… - Pronunció nerviosa, mirando hacia el cielo. – Tengo algo que decirle…

-¿Qué pasa Sango? – Preguntó algo preocupado, incorporándose inmediatamente y mirándole de frente. - ¿Algo malo?

Sango apartó la mirada del monje y siguió mirando hacia el horizonte, Miroku la miraba interrogante y confuso. La castaña tragó en seco y sus mejillas se adornaron de carmín.

-Estoy embarazada. – Soltó de repente con voz queda.

-¿Estás segura? – Preguntó Miroku entusiasmado, Sango asintió ruborizada, mientras el monje comenzó a reir y abrazó a Sango. – No tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces.

Y era cierto, Miroku no cabía de la emoción por saber que su amada esposa estaba esperando su primer hijo, la tomó de las manos y la miró a los ojos.

-Te amo Sango.

-Yo también lo amo Excelencia. – Aceptó ella con ojos brillantes.

-Ahora nos faltan diecinueve. – Añadió de pronto, Sango lo miró confusa. –Hijos.

Continuó aclarándole la pregunta indirecta, aunque en un principio esperaba alguna replica o protesta por parte de ella, esta nunca llegó, porque Sango era perfectamente consciente que no importaba lo que el destino les deparara, siempre que estuvieran juntos, que estuvieran apoyándose el uno al otro, en un futuro juntos y con un número indefinido de hijos, porque eso era lo que ambos deseaban.

* * *

**Bueno, como dice el sumario, este es un pequeño reto del foro ¡Siéntate!. Durante 5 días subiré drabbles de cinco diferentes géneros de la pareja Sango y Miroku. Comenzando hoy con el género romance, espero les haya agradado n.n**

**Gracias por leer, hasta mañana (?) El próximo drabble de drama ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi._

**Advertencia: **Muerte de personaje.

* * *

**_[Día 1:_**_ Drama**]  
486 Palabras.**_

_"Lágrimas en las mejillas de una mujer se convierten en tatuajes de dolor en el corazón de un hombre."_

x

Ahí estaba, arrodillada en el piso, derramando lágrimas sin descanso, como si nunca se fueran a acabar, pero no era para poco, la pobre exterminadora estaba asustada, tenía miedo y temor, ¿De qué? Muy simple, de que algún día su amado esposo ya no estuviera a su lado. Hacía un par de días el monje salió de viaje, según él a realizar un simple exorcismo, pero Sango no estaba tranquila, sabía que algo estaba mal, últimamente había tenido un dolor abdominal insoportable, temía por su bebe en camino.

Entró casualmente con un bulto de arroz al hombro, trabajar era duro, pero todo lo hacía por su esposa, hijas y el próximo bebé, todo iba bien, descargó el bulto y anunció su llegada, pero no hubo respuesta. Entonces la vio allí acurrucada en el suelo llorando desconsolada, inmediatamente Miroku se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-¿Qué pasa Sango? ¿Estás bien?

Preguntó con preocupación, pero la castaña estaba privada, no mencionaba palabra alguna y a Miroku le entró la desesperación, comenzaba a angustiarse, algo estaba pasando con Sango y no le decía nada, la sacudió y le preguntó otra vez. La mujer elevó su rostro, inundado en lágrimas, a Miroku se le arrugó el corazón, todo hasta que ella habló en un susurro.

-¿Llegaste bien? ¿Estás bien? – Entre lágrimas comenzó a palpar el cuerpo del hombre, buscando quién sabe qué cosa, el monje estaba desconcertado.

-Si, estoy bien. – Respondió tomándola de la mano y apartándola. - ¿Por qué lloras?

Sango no dijo nada, y palpó la mano antes maldita de Miroku, como buscando aquel agujero negro que ya no existía-

-Tengo miedo. – Dijo agarrándose de su pecho. – Tengo miedo de que algún día ya no estés conmigo.

-Eso no pasará. – La abrazó. – Yo siempre estaré a tu lado.

La castaña sonrió, con una sonrisa tan radiante que Miroku se quedó embelesado, entonces Sango fue cerrando los ojos, y susurró al oído del monje.

-Gracias, te amo Miroku.

Y se desvaneció, el pelinegro trató de moverla, desesperado. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Entonces vio como bajo sus cuerpos había un charco color carmesí, Sango estaba fría. NO, no podía ser posible. ¿Qué diablos? La cargó, su vestido estaba lleno de sangre, la falda, todo. ¡Su bebé!

Exasperado con Sango en brazos, salió corriendo en busca de la anciana Kaede, sólo para que al llegar, la sacerdotisa le explicara que el embarazo riesgoso, había llevado a su esposa a la muerte, y la de su hijo no nato.

Miroku abatido abandonó la crianza de sus gemelas, era una tortura ver a las pequeñas niñas pues le recordaban a su adorada Sango, quería el fin de su propia vida, le había incumplido la promesa, no merecía vivir, sólo esperaba el encontrarse con ella en la siguiente vida, y que ella le perdonara.

* * *

**¡Que horror! Debo decir que el drama NO es lo mío, no lo es. Este capítulo me costó hacerlo, en serio! Sinceramente no tenía idea de qué escribir y le dí vueltas y vueltas, a la final este fue el resultado, ¡Maté a Sango! No puedo creerlo. D: **

**Gracias por leer, espero les halla agradado y tendré en cuenta cualquier sugerencia para ser más dramática, es que en serio fue difícil D: **

**Gracias Fifiabbs por tu review! Lo sé, es que Sango y Miroku *o* Espero que como amante del drama, te haya gustado n.n**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo de Humor (En este me va un poco mejor) Saludos n.n**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los derechos a Rumiko Takahashi.  
_

* * *

**_[Día 3:_**_ Humor**]**_

_**488 Palabras.**_

_"Por el hecho de envejecer no se deja de reír; mas dejar de reír te hace envejecer"_

x

Todo estaba sumamente normal en la casa de Miroku, las gemelas revoloteando por ahí molestando a su padre y Sango cuidando del pequeño bebé, era un día normal para ellos, de esos días en que Kohaku ni loco se aparecería por allí.

-¡Mami, mami! - Dijo una de las gemelas, Sango le prestó atención. - ¿Podemos salir a jugar con nuestro hermanito?

-Bueno, pero tengan cuidado.

Las gemelas asintieron y muy alegremente salieron saltando con su pequeño hermano tomado de la mano.

-Estas niñas, ¿De quién habrán heredado tanta hiperactividad?

-¡Hey, no me mires a mí! – Exclamó Miroku. – Si son así, ha de ser herencia de su madre.

-¿Qué me tratas de decir? – Preguntó molesta.

-Nada, Sango, nada. – Trató de calmarla, pero ella tenía el entrecejo fruncido. – No hagas eso, que te arrugas.

-¿Y qué si me arrugo?

Sango se dio la vuelta y cruzó los brazos, Miroku se acercó a abrazarla, pero ella se apartó, el monje suspiró rendido.

-Bueno, si te arrugas, tal vez deba considerar buscar otra esposa, ¿No estás en contra de la poligamia, o si?

Sango sintió sus mejillas arder de la furia, se giró y le dio una bofetada, la marca roja en forma de mano, quedo en el rostro del monje.

-¿Ah si? Pues anda y busca otra esposa, por mi no hay problema, ¡Mujeriego!

Sango era tan difícil de tratar, Miroku estaba a punto de rendirse, y es que jamás lo había dicho en serio, él ya no era ningún mujeriego, la única que quería era a su bella Sango, y claro a sus pequeños. Se incorporó y sacudió su vestimenta.

-Entonces me pondré en ello. – Respondió con una sonrisa pícara y salió de la casa.

La castaña furiosa le siguió, tratando de alcanzarle.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-A buscar una esposa. – Se encogió de hombros. – Por supuesto que no Sango. – Sonrió acercándose a su esposa, ella le miró con el ceño fruncido. – En serio, te arrugas, aunque igual te querría como lo hago ahora, incluso más, pero no deberías tomarte las bromas en serio.

Sango se sonrojó y sonrió, le abrazó y Miroku correspondió el gesto, y bueno su mano también tenía otras intenciones.

-Es bueno ver como los jóvenes se reconcilian, me hace añorar mi juventud.

La anciana sacerdotisa se acercó a la pareja, pero era demasiado tarde para Miroku.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! – Sango enfureció al ver como la traviesa mano de Miroku tocaba algo indebido, sólo que no de ella… - ¡Ya veo que no te importará nada cuando yo esté arrugada!

Y ahora el rostro de Miroku tenía dos marcas, de dos diferentes manos. Kaede molesta se llevó a Sango, ya le darían su castigo al monje, pero para él era más que suficiente, no quería volver a tener algo que ver con la vieja sacerdotisa.

* * *

**¡Hola! El día de hoy le tocó al humor, no tenía una idea clara, y bueno esta salió algo bizarra, pero a la final supongo que puede que de risa xD Ahora que lo veo, escribir algo de sólo humor me resultó un poco complicado, es como más fácil cuando va con otros géneros, pero bueeeno... espero que este drabble en el que casi me paso del límite de palabras D: Les haya sacado así sea una pequeña sonrisa n.n**

**Fifiabbs ¡me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! Gracias, y espero que este te haya hecho reir para compensar la tristeza del anterior :3**

**Gracias por leer, el próximo: Horror. Saludos n.n**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los derechos a Rumiko Takahashi._

**Advertencia:** Muerte de personaje y violencia. ¿Horror? No creo.

* * *

**[Día 4:**_ Horror__**]  
430 Palabras.**_

_"¿En serio no le temes a la muerte?" Preguntó ella con cierta diversión. "No, esas son cosas de niños." Respondió con autosuficiencia._

X

Recordó aquella vez en su época de juventud cuando se jactaba con valentía y arrogancia, por impresionar a aquella castaña, no sabía si eso había funcionado, pero ahora vivía en plena felicidad con ella. Llevaban tres años de casados y vivían cómodamente, tenía un buen trabajo, e incluso ya planeaban tener hijos.

Entró a su habitación esperando encontrarla ya dormida, pero estaba lejos de la realidad. Estaba su bella esposa dejando ir el último aliento de su vida, cubierta de sangre y sin extremidades. Frente a ella una figura masculina vestida de negro, tajándola sin descanso, el hombre se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro y se acercó a Miroku, rozando con su lengua el filo de su espada.

– Era linda chica. – Dijo el extraño. – Me divertí, pero fue suficiente por hoy.

– ¡Maldito enfermo! – Gritó Miroku. – ¡Te mataré hijo de…!

Fue demasiado tarde, el asesino había desaparecido. Desesperado, Miroku corrió hacia su esposa, para encontrarla sin vida, ya no podía hacer nada, todo estaba perdido.

Pasaron los días y Miroku tenía una actitud sombría, luego de declarar e involucrarse en una investigación, no quería saber nada del asesino si no era relacionado con su muerte, y él mismo lo haría, ese hombre regresaría y el conseguiría su venganza.

Una noche silenciosa en su departamento lo encontró, sabía que volvería, y allí estaba, de pie con su sonrisa sádica y su espada de plata. Miroku estaba preparado y sacó una pistola, muy tarde, era lento comparado con los reflejos del asesino, y antes de que se diera cuenta, el habilidoso espadachín le había atacado.

El hombre torció aún más su sonrisa, Miroku pudo ver sus ojos brillantes y casi tan rojos como la sangre salpicada en su rostro, intentó contrarrestarlo pero de un corte su brazo quedó inservible, ahora cualquier cosa que hiciera, sería inútil. Entonces sintió miedo, miedo de no poder hacer nada para evitar su muerte, pero al fin y al cabo, ¿Por qué estaba viviendo? En un rápido movimiento el asesino atravesó con la espada su pecho. Se divirtió haciendo cortes y mutilando partes de su cuerpo mientras en un último instante de conciencia Miroku habló.

– Juro que te mataré…

El hombre sonrió y le dio la estocada final.

– ¿Qué tu madre no te enseñó a temerle a la muerte?

_"Nunca te burles de la muerte, que ella siempre te observa por detrás sintiendo el frío de su aliento en tu oído."_

_._

* * *

**¡Hola! Hoy fue día del horror, aunque no creo que dé el miedo suficiente xd Espero que comprendan mi sentido del horror (?) y al menos disfruten este UA, incluso se lo mostré a mi hermana y le pregunté si le daba un poquito de miedo y su respuesta fue que soy una violenta D: Espero haya sido de su agrado, y me perdonen por matarlos a los dos esta vez D: **

**_Azucenas45_**** me da gusto que te haya parecido gracioso n.n**

_**¡Fifiabbs!**_** La imagen de Kaede atravesándose todavía me hace reir, pobre Miroku xD Creo que fracasé con el susto, y más si eres difícil de asustar D: Sin embargo espero que al menos sientas un poquitito de horror (Aunque no creo D:). Gracias por seguirlo :'3**

**Mañana el último día, será el turno del ****_Suspenso_****, ya está casi listo, aún hago unas revisiones, pero sin falta estará n.n**

**Gracias por la lectura, ¡Hasta mañana!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **_Todos los derechos a Rumiko Takahashi._

**Advertencia: **Muerte de personaje y un poco de sangre.

* * *

**_[Día 5:_**_ Suspense__**]  
339 Palabras.**_

_"Incierto es el lugar donde la muerte te espera, espérala pues en todo lugar."_

X

El ambiente de aquella noche sólo podía ser descrito con una palabra: _Muerte_.

Pero eso era algo que Miroku ignoraba, ni en mil años habría previsto aquello que iba a suceder.

Caminó intentando hacer el mínimo ruido, no quería despertarlos, era demasiado tarde, tampoco encendió la luz, cauteloso asomó la cabeza a la habitación de sus hijos, la escasa luz de la luna delineaba dos bultos abrazados, y uno más pequeño al lado. Sonrió, era afortunado por tener aquella familia.

_No te acerques._

Verlos y un beso de buenas noches antes de ir con su esposa sería suficiente. Quería contemplar aquellos cuerpecitos frutos de su amor por Sango, al tocar la fina sábana que los cubría, se extrañó, estaba húmedo, y tenía la sensación de líquido caliente en sus manos, seguramente al menor le había fallado el pañal.

_No es eso._

Con cuidado desarropó buscando la fuente de aquel accidente, pero lo que se encontró le heló la sangre. Estaban sin vida. Los tres pequeños estaban pálidos, sin expresión y con los ojos en blanco, saltó horrorizado al identificar el líquido color carmín. ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?!

– No hagas ruido, se despertarán.

Se giró al escuchar el sonido de su voz, bajo el marco de la puerta estaba Sango cubierta de sangre, con la mirada perdida y un cuchillo en sus pálidas manos. Miroku se quedó perplejo, inmóvil. Arrastrando los pasos, la castaña se acercó a el hombre, hasta que a un par de metros, por fin emitió palabra.

– Sango… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Su voz sonaba entre cortada, su cuerpo temblaba y estaba frío, Sango se acercó y sintió una momentánea sensación de calor, luego de sentir el frío metal rasgando su vientre.

– Te dije que no hicieras ruido.

Susurró en su oído para luego contemplar como su cuerpo moribundo se desplomaba, esbozó una sonrisa al ver como con dificultad, Miroku trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos, pero ya era tarde. Ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno, hoy último día fue el género de suspenso, espero que les haya gustado, y les haya hecho sentir así sea un poquito de intriga, merezco morir, volví a Sango una psicópata y los mató a todos D: **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de leer y sea de su agrado. Realmente me gustó participar en este reto, aunque se me complicó un poquito la vida con algunos géneros, pero bueno, es bueno experimentar con todo, realmente me divertí mucho.**

**¡Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima! n.n**


End file.
